


当且仅当

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Relationships: Accelerator/Kihara Amata





	当且仅当

木原不是没见过天才，但眼前的这个显然和他以前见过的不一样。  
那并不是什么了不起的地方，或许唯一了不起之处正在于它的破旧。是太破，太旧了。摇摇晃晃的木质教舍，病恹恹的孩子摇摇晃晃地走来，捏着张摇摇晃晃的试卷，试卷上的字也是摇摇晃晃的，让人想起他坐车一路摇摇晃晃的过来，过来之前有人告诉他现在外面对他的议论很大，建议出去做点事避避风头。模糊的车窗映出了他百无聊赖的面容，他的怀里抱有某次锦标赛的奥数题。  
他在这木质的教舍里当主考官。台下的学生愁眉苦脸。  
“有人教过你均值定理？”  
白化的孩子摇头，说他不知道什么是均值定理。  
“但是这样算更简单。”他说。  
木原问他叫什么名字。  
“铃科。”  
有监护人吗？  
“有。”  
于是木原让铃科带他去找了那个眼瞎又醉酒的叔叔。  
铃科站在门外没有进去，因为木原不到一刻钟就又出来了，他叔叔跌跌撞撞地从腐臭味的里屋跟来，对他露出了很莫名的笑。  
“我们铃科也出息了呀。”  
那是铃科最后一次见他叔叔。  
于是，所有人都知道铃科被那辆从远方来的四轮汽车带走了。  
然后，所有人都知道木原多了个叫一方通行的养子。  
木原把一方通行养在自己的别业里。那是一栋院落里有株月樱的洋楼，樱树很高，一方通行站在树底往上望，望得脖子酸痛。  
木原就在这栋房子里教他，知道什么教什么；一方通行就坐在书桌边学，教了什么学什么。不像是养父和养子，更像是老师和学生。一本《数论》就这样快见了底。一方通行当然也知道了他之前用的那个公式的正经名字。当且仅当，他指着书页上的字默念着，当且仅当。  
这是个真正的天才，木原看着被教得透彻的书著，想。他培养他，好似总在莫名期待着什么，就像他给他取的名字，总是含着某种期望。木原理不清这种心绪，于是就放弃，将这与他的研究混为一谈。  
令人宽慰的是，一方通行对此漠不关心。那时候的一方通行是真的听话，说的也不多，疏离的红眼睛带着浓重的黑眼圈从书里抬头望你的时候，只感觉是来自另一个世界的幽灵，带着不属于这个世界的温度。  
在暖气坏掉的房间里，一方通行在月光下看见书上画的电子在云室中的花瓣形轨迹，于是想起了窗外月樱的影子，想起该在春天如何开温暖的花。  
但是，他没能看见那树的樱花。  
那天房间的暖气是坏掉了。  
木原决不是能照顾人的类型，他不知道哪里被雨水浸坏了，不知道冰箱里应该放些什么。他只知道小崽子还该学些什么，知道小崽子还活着，就够了。其他的东西，他不知道，也不知道应该知道。  
况且，他的养子不止一个。  
木原已经不记得那是哪个养子了，但想来一定是投入得很。投入得忘了关门，忘了这是哪处的别业，也忘了暖气坏掉，大汗淋漓。忘了有个赤着脚走路没有声音的小崽子，小崽子疏离的眼睛刻入了那么那么秽乱的东西。  
木原让那个养子走了。木原问一方通行来干什么。可一方通行没有说暖气坏掉的事情，小崽子的眼睛像是木原烟头上的火星。  
一方通行说，我得口腔溃疡了。  
木原就让他张嘴。  
很听话地，一方通行偏过头张嘴，两行白牙齐整，轻轻地咬上了木原的拇指。  
很柔嫩湿软的一点，木原知道，那是舌尖。  
木原将烟头上的火星掐灭了。  
他记得关了门，拉了窗，记得是在有株月樱的别业里。记得是那个小崽子的初夜。  
一方通行是太瘦了，但是骨架生得好，因而比例也很好，掌下骨突起伏的触感也是很舒服的。是太白了，握在大腿上轻轻用力，就能留下或深或浅的指印。是太青涩了，笨拙的挑逗和生硬的腰肢，喘息是完全浸在其间了，也是太敏感了，呻吟在颤动中飘零得七七八八。  
也不过就是这么回事。木原那时还能没什么感觉地掐住一截细腰，想这小崽子也不过就是这么回事，实在没什么意料之外的趣味。直到他掰开了他的腿，终于看见了那一处艳红的穴口，嵌在雪白的臀间，很漂亮。  
木原的手指被一方通行濡湿了，薄薄的的一对唇，唇沿细细地蹭过指节。于是，这样拉着银丝的手指划过腿根探入穴口。一方通行的牙咬住了下唇，咬得唇色嫣红。木原抬头看他表情，手指却是在很老练的往里处探去。处子的穴道是紧致而又湿软的，壁肉一丝一丝地缠绕上来，手指要很费力地将这片嫩滑叉开，要再住里去，就是片黏糊的泥泽了，深陷下去便难以自拔。到这里为止的场景都过于普通，木原看那被咬得嫣红的唇，想这实在太过普通。于是，一方通行的表情在他的注视下融化了，嘴角又凝成了很古怪的弧度。一方通行躺在床上咯咯的笑，哑着嗓子问:  
你不满意吗？パパ。  
木原终于肯承认这是个天才了，在床第之上也是如此。一方通行的白发像是蚕丝，他在拖住对方的后脑勺时感受到了。掌心下是温热的半弧，很贴合掌心的弧形，有头盖骨的质感。他拽着那柔软的白发到自己的胯间，那里的性器终于有了抬头的倾向。  
一方通行看着这根性器，回想起了很多东西，包括方才所看见的。他感到反胃了，但还是选择张嘴将腥湿味吞下，将口腔塞得过满，薄而小的舌无力地搭在上面。这实在是项艰的任务，艰巨得下巴发酸舌根发麻，像是饮了一口毒，来自散发着同样腥涩味的昏暗屋子。他的后脑勺被人托着往前推，颈椎往后弯曲了一个很大的弧度，他快要被从上往下地贯穿了。  
木原看见有什么很晶莹的东西挂在削尖的下巴处掉落，窗外的树影珊然，他想那许是个错觉。  
错觉实在是场可怕的病。有种逼人发吐的窒息感扼住了他的嗓子眼，一方通行拼命的将那种感觉往下咽，像是要逃离什么。他感觉有什么人在他的腿上写字，写Yuriko。  
Yuriko。  
他实在想吐了。于是自舌下迅速分泌出了大量的唾液，他咳，咳出了浓稠的白液。在忘记了该如何闭上的嘴角，挂着的就是这么些东西。他带着这些斑驳交错的东西探头，看见他的养父正在他的腿上写字，写Accelerator。  
他感觉肚子里有什么东西在游动。  
木原按住了他的小腹，灼热的性器在缓慢的推进，融化了肠道，变成了一滩温淋淋的，像奶油的东西。木原能感受得到掌下无力的颤动，是条渴死的鱼；细腻的皮肤蒙上一层薄汗，粘乎的，是条渴死的鱼。  
胸前的乳尖被抚弄过，慢慢地立起，很红润的样子。那是孩子的，小巧的乳珠。木原很爱拨弄这尖端时身下人颤抖的声线。他想这人真的是天生是适合来被操的，穴口咬得很紧，吞咽不住似的溢着汁水。腿又挂得很松，大腿内侧的软肉能令人想起天鹅绒来。木原已经分不清这小崽子是不是在勾引人了，到了后来连失了理智的呜噎都没有了，像是被欺负到过头的小动物。  
涸辙中的鱼死了，腿上还写着自己的名字，被淌下来的精液浸花了。木原这才感觉这是自己的东西，觉得还有许多东西得慢慢教，磨成件自己的作品。  
鱼死了，把它再放进水里，也活不过来。因此木原并没有把他放进水里，而是坐在床边吸烟。一方通行半梦半醒地呼吸着，灰白的烟雾深深浸入了肺部。正如现在也正如往后一样，深深地浸入，沾染。  
在这之后，他们的关系是变了点吧？但似乎又没有什么不一样。  
至少，他们不能真的算作老师与学生，更遑论养父与养子，不是情人，是人渣与混账。

是人渣与混帐。

你当然不能指望木原还能有什么感情上的触动。一方通行是块璞玉，但也仅是如此。木原要把他雕成自己想要的样子，在此过程中，玉石本身的意见并不重要。况且……木原想起了铃科这个姓氏。  
木原把一方通行养在了自己的本宅，提着那个姓氏，把他压在了阳台上。在此之前木原是不知道这病恹的小崽子懂得何为反抗的，或许的确不懂，只是没什么技巧地挣扎的很凶。那是木原第一次见着那双红眼睛有这样强烈的情感，他还以为这小子早被灰尘捂死了。  
于是木原笑，不知道笑谁，反正笑着提那个姓氏。像是一方通行急，急得咬人，为什么急，不知道。  
木原是没见过那个姓铃科的女人，但他知道这个同样姓铃科的小杂种是怎么来的。他实在有些蔑视这样渣滓的出生，这样阴沟的烂泥。  
一方通行是天才，但天才也不过如此。那又如何呢？反正上边咬的越是狠，下边捅得越是深。胸口死压在栏杆沿上，压出肺里的空气，抽搐感顺着支气管哽上喉咙。那是在呜咽，一方通行不知道自己在呜咽。牙齿打着颤咬不住，于是就咳，咳出了最后一点空气，并不好受，忘了呼吸。然而木原还在说，他不管一方通行听不听得见，顶着站不稳的腿骂婊子。骂谁？骂谁不一样？  
两只白生生的脚踏在木原肩上，那还是年少的、稚嫩的脚，捉在手里，是很小巧的样子。木原捉着这样的脚拖着人干，像拎一只猫一样把人给拎起来。一方通行还是抽着气哼哼，他不知道自己是不是清醒的，只知道喊闭嘴，闭嘴，别提她——  
她是婊子。  
她不是！  
一方通行是仗着自己一身贱骨去利用这瘦弱的身子换东西，但他不能承认对他母亲的谩骂。  
反正都一样了。木原射在一方通行里面，表情有些无聊。反正都一样了。他把将熄的烟头摁在一对锋利的锁骨上。白色的精液浸在地板缝里。  
也不过就这样，被干得不成个人样。他越是发觉了一方通行的潜质，就越是想把人给毁掉。毁掉一个天才，谁不喜欢呢？  
一点暗红的火星烤干了流着梅毒的血，也烤干了一声隐忍含混的闷哼。木原压在一方通行身上，看不清他的眼睛。

或许是木原找的位置好罢，后来的人总是要问一方通行锁骨上那个疤的。  
第一个问的是亚雷斯塔。那天一方通行光着脚从楼上走下来，亚雷斯塔一眼就看见了那块圆形的疤痕，于是便笑着对木原说:  
“那就是你新带回来的孩子吗？”  
“也不过就是个小杂种，你要看上了，就带去玩吧。”  
一方通行有些困惑地望了一眼木原，但终究还是没说什么，保持着原来的步伐走到亚雷斯塔面前，仰头。  
亚雷斯塔的指尖抚过了那个疤。  
客房的隔音似乎很好，门一关上，就什么也听不见了。  
亚雷斯塔后来跟木原谈话，一边在项目的审批材料上签字，一边提起了一方通行。说那是个很好的孩子，看起来一碰就能断掉，但怎么玩也玩不坏。  
“他的能耐也不止这点。”  
我知道。亚雷斯塔平静地点点头。你该让他出来读书的。  
木原把签了字的文件收好，没有说话。  
到后来这样的文件一方通行在床上给签了多少份，连他自己都不清楚。到后来那块疤便消不了了，留在锁骨上成了一道淡淡的痕。  
那道痕每每入了一方通行的眼，都能让他想起木原，想起别人称他为木原家的孩子。  
彼时木原已经不怎么教他了，都是他自己看书，不懂的再去问。  
于是一方通行说自己要去学校。  
于是木原答应了。  
当时的一方通行听着电话那头不加掩饰喘息，问:  
国中还是高中呢？  
大学。木原说，去中学丢我面子。

一方通行去了亚雷斯塔的学校，校园里有樱花，在开学的时候开得很好。  
木原让他去读理科，除此之外就没再管了。一方通行住进了学生宿舍，从此之后便不再联系了。  
但是木原依旧能听到点消息。有的时候是听亚雷斯塔说的，有的时候是听其他什么人说的。木原从来没有问过，但其他人总像是要他尽什么义务似的给他讲，尤其是学生会里的某个谁。  
于是木原就知道了他的那个小崽子时常翘课，完全任由兴趣去听课，年级主任对此相当头疼。但是偏偏每次都能拿下第一，甩出第二名好远的那种第一。又和第二名结了好些梁子。  
这两位给学生会也添了不少麻烦，清爽的茶发青年说，虽然大多数情况下都是垣根去挑事的。  
木原笑，说，难道你还想让我来管教他吗？  
像这种限度的事情，木原一向都是放任自流，而且人渣又拿来的资格管教，但偶尔兴致来了，木原也会闲着当个故事听听。  
像是一方通行约过几次炮，当了几次床伴，逢着场子做过戏，又顺着形势凑合过。像是摸上了年纪主任的床，说要转系，但是没成。天井办不了这事。于是又去见亚雷斯塔，但还是说不行。像是木原问茶发的少年，难道他还想让他来管教吗？少年很谦和地笑，说不是。况且一方通行君很清楚该怎么负责的，想必也是木原君教得好吧。  
木原想起了那个晚上两行齐整的白牙轻轻咬上了他的拇指，想起了那个小崽子一向擅长这套。  
一方通行终究还是和第二名的垣根交往了，但想来定是未怎么认真。一方通行实在不像个会认真的人，所以没过多久便又分手了。在分手之前的一个晚上，在没有人的图书馆里，木质的窗棂将月光分割成了很整齐的明亮方块，衬着书架之间的缝隙实在晦暗暧昧。第一名与第二名在这缝隙之间翻滚，书架载着高高的书著自两边沉默地注视他们，像是在用各种复杂精密的理论来审查这一种行为，责问他们的理性，责问他们的伦理。没有人知道其中的一位是否有了背德感，总之是压抑着，似乎总坚信着书里沉睡着一位严厉古早的幽灵。但还是不知道谁的背脊撞到了书架，书本惊醒地落下，摊在白花花的月光下，黑森森的几个字明晰地入了第一名的眼睛。  
当且仅当。  
第一名喃着，第二名从身后把他给压下去，一双眼睛撞在了不等号上。  
在这之后一方通行便提了分手，又说要转系。理科的天才要转去工科。木原没兴趣知道这其中发生了什么，他只是想起了他的一座别业里，一座院落里有株月樱的别业里，也是有着立满了书著的藏书室。那是不同于主宅里用于装点的书馆，那里的书只是个样子，冰冷的壳子，而别业藏书室的才是真正翻看烂了的，有体温的一页页读过教过的。  
木原吸完了一支烟，便有些想了，于是就去了，站在那株月樱底下。  
才发现又是春天，早樱开得很好。  
一年未见，少年的身形像是一下子长开了，不见了童稚的圆润，白衬衣底下的身子瘦骨锋棱。  
“你回来该不会是为了求我帮你转系吧？”  
“谁会求你？”一方通行微微咂舌，“其实当初住这的时候，一直想看这里的樱花开。”  
像是不认识的一样，木原站在那里看，看了好一会儿。  
一方通行说，我得口腔溃疡了啊，パパ。  
是这样的，小崽子之前在床上总这样喊，喊父亲。声调轻轻细细的，尾调拖得很长，颤着音往上挑，撩拨人的很，教人想把他做死在床上。  
还是太瘦了，太白了，太敏感了。正如亚雷斯塔所说的那样，不管被操过多少回，都还像是第一次。发丝摇曳着像是柔软的枝条。花瓣簌簌地落下了。半长的发也在地上散开了，像朵白樱。  
人说月樱就该在月下看，木原觉得一方通行也该在月下看。月光当是浑浊的，照在这人身上，白得混沌，是精斑的颜色。木原还是不看一方通行的眼睛，让他跪伏在地上，脊背弯得很好看，蝴蝶骨振翅欲飞。木原的掌心抚过这样的脊背，知道要毁了这脊骨实在容易，于是伸手扼住了一节颈项，那颈项中的声带发出了兽类的呜咽。下压，然后咬住后颈，手臂支撑不住地抖动。  
一方通行的体温终年偏低，像他幼时那双疏离的眼睛。现在，疏离的眼睛已经变成了烧灼的红炭。可木原没有看他的眼睛，因而没有被这红炭灼伤，灼伤的他的是另一处。湿润的穴道在蠕动着吮吸手指，是与其主人截然相反的热情反应。单纯凭外表看不出来的湿热，木原在一方通行的耳边叹气，说就是这么个骚货啊。一方通行嗯嗯啊啊地回嘴，又被摁着脑袋往深处操，操得哑了声。  
木原分开了一方通行的腿，就像是剖开了羊油，很细腻、顺畅。他让那大腿内侧天鹅绒般的触感夹住自己的性器，对方温凉的体温侍弄得这性器很舒服。一方通行的腿好，很直，白晳光洁，看着也很协调。木原说他身上找不到几根毛，一手按着他的肩，一手按住腹下，让这双腿夹紧点，再夹紧点。一方通行还没怎么玩儿过腿交，只咬住牙在喉咙里打着转闷哼。  
这不行啊，一年没见，就把我教的都忘了？  
木原在那没什么肉感的臀部拍了几下，惹得一响吸气声和回瞪。木原咧嘴笑，把住一方通行的腰，差点把这副骨架摇散。那腰际往胯收的线条那么细，有了少年感的曲线，看起来如果有意的确是折得断。一方通行哑着嗓子呸了一声，木原就问你这样子人家看得上吗？一方通行沉默了，但终究还是说了声不用你管。  
木原笑了，他当然不管。他的性器蹭着穴口，被流出来的水涂满了，于是用手指搅了搅，就这样捅了进去。早就被调教好了的身子，如鱼得水地适应着。之后一方通行就开始叫，叫得七零八落。木原一向如此，大开大合，不像亚雷斯塔那么会玩，但这样的爽快就某方面来说更合一方通行的性子。真是让人不爽的配适感，人渣配混帐，渣滓和渣滓。就该这样啊，所以一方通行什么也没想地叫喊着，喘息着，把颤音加在每一个尾调里。真起劲啊，木原说。你在他面前也是这么叫的吗？不，应该还会更起劲吧？难道还会说些什么小乖乖的台词吗？  
一方通行带着喘息让木原滚，低吼，以损害嗓子的发音方式压着声音说:  
他，不是“我们”这样的人。  
一方通行一下子岔了气，木原知道那是因为什么。他从那尖锐的声调里才感觉得到这是当年那个稚嫩的小崽子，他很熟悉这样的叫床声，仿若是把人给弄坏了一般，很能激起施虐欲。他也同样熟悉这具身子，甚至是这人的思维模式。这是他教养出来的小崽子。  
木原是生来缺乏有关诗人的天性，他不应该会留意烟酒性爱与数论以外的东西，而只应该顺着感觉往死里操，把穴道操熟了发热出水，只应该泄了欲走人，不管剩下的人是昏迷还是失禁。  
但这孔道是太湿热了，温热到让木原有些迟疑，甚至怀疑现下的到底是不是那个小崽子。不过也一直如此，这小东西也不知道为什么里面就这么勾人，进去过一次就中毒了，上瘾了，和之前一样。每一次抽插都黏糊的很，喘息和水深混荡在一起，烂醉在花香里。终究还是太热了，木原想，在烂醉里烂醉。真的有这么温热吗？是与外表截然相反的温度，是与外表截然不同的。那与外在截然不同的内心，是否也在热烈追求什么呢？  
木原将沾的体液而显得晶亮的性器拔出，精液淅淅沥沥地顺着红肿青紫的腿根流下。一方通行的小腹抽搐了几下，瘫软了下去。

亚雷斯塔说一方通行总还是没放弃申请转系。  
木原只冷笑了一声，头也没抬，说，管他？


End file.
